


Chills and Thrills

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Behalfshipping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Roba suggests a creepy date location.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ygotp's](http://ygotp.tumblr.com/) week 2 prompt _Where are we going?_

Chills and Thrills 

    “Where are we going?”

    Roba glanced over his shoulder back at Ryou. “I discovered something particularly interesting that I think you’ll enjoy.”

    Ryou smiled and reached out to grab Roba’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Roba was always surprising him with things like this, and he was glad to have found someone else who loved the unusual aspects of life as much as he did.

    Roba led him through a maze of side streets and alleys, delving deep into one of Domino City’s more seedier neighbourhoods. The people they passed gave them suspicious looks, and he imagined that it was quite a shock to them to see two well-dressed teenagers in this part of town. The thought of doing something dangerous like this made his heart beat faster and his pace quicken.

    They stopped in front of a dilapidated apartment building. Faded signs warned not to trespass, but it was obvious that no one had paid much attention to them. Gripping his hand tightly, Roba explained, “Supposedly, five people were killed here by another tenant a decade ago, and it’s been abandoned every since. People say that the ghosts of those who were killed haunt this building, coming out at night to curse anyone who happens to be around.”

    Ryou nodded, catching on. “So the challenge is to spend the entire night here, then?”

    “Exactly.”

    They smiled at each other, Ryou’s mind already racing with ideas of what they could do. Sleep was completely out of the question, since the opportunity to spend a night in a haunting building was too good to spend sleeping, but a sleepover-like atmosphere would work just fine.

    “Your brothers will be fine?”

    Roba nodded. “Yes, they’re old enough to handle themselves for one night. Besides, they insisted we do something together over the winter break.” Ryou looked over the apartment building again, approving of the date location. What better way to spend their first all-night outing together than with vengeful ghosts?

\- - -

    The sun was setting when they met again in front of the building. Each of them had brought supplies to see them through the night, and Ryou adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder as they went inside. The entryway was littered with garbage and had graffiti on the walls, and he took a moment to run his gaze over the collection of slogans and gang symbols.

    Roba led the way to the basement stairs, which creaked ominously as they descended. The basement itself was pitch black and smelled faintly of mould, and a shiver went up Ryou’s spine at the idea of spending the night here. They hung up an electric lamp and spread out their things on a large tarp Ryou brought, picking a location that was dry and relatively clean by the standards of the room. A small battery-operated heater and several blankets would help keep the early winter chill at bay.

    “Why here and not upstairs?” Ryou asked as they got settled.

    “It’s creepier down here,” Roba replied, dark eyes seeming to shine in the dim light.

Ryou chuckled at his enthusasim and took out his cards. “How about a Duel?” Given the nature of their respective decks, this was an ideal location for a Duel.

“Of course.” As they cut each other’s decks and drew their starting hands, he mused that Pegasus’ Duelist Kingdom field effects would be interesting to see in a place like this. Would the fact that they were in a city benefit or hurt one of them? Would the possibility of the building being haunted give bonuses to his deck type? It was a shame that Kaiba hadn’t incorporated that mechanic into his Duel Disks.

In the end, Ryou won with Destiny Board, but it was a close duel. They left their cards out for a rematch, and sat together in front of the heater. Ryou wrapped a blanket around them, and closed his eyes as Roba leaned against his shoulder. Faint sounds came from above him, and he imagined that the building’s ghosts were on the move, hunting for their killer. He rested his fingers on his chest, half-missing the ancient item that no longer was there. Even without the Millennium Ring, he was certain he could deal with a ghost or two, should any find their way to the basement.

“We should do this more often,” he murmured, and Roba hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to him.


End file.
